fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout: Detroit)
The Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel is a splinter faction of original Brotherhood of Steel, based in the ruins of Detroit and is one of the four main factions in JesusKong333's Fallout: Detroit. Background The Midwestern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel began when the Brotherhood decided to build airships and send a group east to assess the threat of the remnants of the Master's Army. Many of those sent had argued with the Elders in favor of sharing their technology with wastelanders as a way to bolster their numbers, which the Elders ruled against. En route, the airships encountered a terrible storm. The main airship was badly damaged and thrown off course, before finally crash-landing outside of Chicago. The survivors began operating out of a nearby bunker and recruited wastelanders, ghouls, and even super mutants to their cause, freely sharing their technology unlike the Elders in the west. In 2198, the Midwestern Brotherhood had identified their greatest threat, a robot army commanded by the Calculator. The Calculator was an advanced computer that utilized cryogenic stored brains as data storage. Due to fatal errors in its CPU and data storage system - the human brains, the machine became corrupted and violent. The Midwestern Brotherhood tracked the Calculator to its lair in Vault 0 under Cheyenne Mountain and were able to repair the corrupt machine after a Brotherhood member volunteered to donate his brain for their cause. The Calculator and its vast robot army was now under Brotherhood control. In the years that followed, their influence grew. From the Rocky Mountains to the Mississippi River, from Four Fathers to the Belt, the Brotherhood and their robots kept towns safe from the dangers of the wasteland and were seen as saviors in shining armor. Vault 0 became one of the Midwestern Brotherhood's main bases and the Calculator their most valuable resource. Then suddenly one day, a nuclear explosion occurred under Cheyenne Mountain. The Calculator was destroyed and much of the chapter's leadership was dead, including the Elder, Head Scribe, and Head Paladin. When the Calculator went down, so did the neural link that connected it to the robot army. Many robots in the wasteland frenzied and attacked friend and foe alike. Some powered down and could not be reactivated. The Brotherhood was able to maintain control of a large number of their robots, but only a fraction of what they once had. Just as the Brotherhood had come to rely on the Calculator, the towns of the wastes had come to rely on the Brotherhood and now the Brotherhood was without their greatest resource. Calls for help went unanswered in the towns. Even worse, many of the attacks were carried out by robots with Brotherhood logos. Some people became resentful of their protectors. This devastated the morale of many Brotherhood soldiers. For the Midwestern Brotherhood, the years that followed were filled with death, infighting, desertion, and leadership change after leadership change. On the brink of total collapse, a new Elder arose in the chapter. Scouts reported the factories of Detroit untouched by the bombs. The Elder suggested the chapter relocate there with the intention of rebuilding their robot army and, if possible, a new Calculator. They hope a new Calculator means they could re-establish the neural link with the frenzied robots and end the threat they pose. They could be protectors again, like they were before. Many liked that idea and agreed it was their best chance to stop the robot threat, so in 2282 the Midwestern Brotherhood made their exodus to the Motor City Wasteland. They were already low on food and supplies when they arrived at their primary target, the Chryslus Motors Megaplex. The Megaplex was once one of the largest factories in the U.S. and the largest car factory in the world. It contained much of the raw materials and machinery the Brotherhood needed and boasted a large robotic workforce they hoped to repurpose, but upon arrival they found the robots hostile. The Brotherhood tried to fight their way in, but were soon overwhelmed and had to retreat. They chose to press on to their secondary targets, the industrialized Zug Island and the army base Fort Wayne, both in close proximity to each other. Scouts had reported both sites uninhabited but when the Brotherhood arrived, they found scavengers had taken up residence. Nearly out of supplies, the Brotherhood made the choice to kick the scavengers out rather than go back out into the wastes, much to the locals dismay. Thus, the Midwestern Brotherhood had established a foothold in the Motor City Wasteland. They converted Fort Wayne into their main military base and the Scribes began their work on Zug Island. This work was slow going however, since scavengers had looted the factories for years. Even worse, they repeatedly had to chase scavengers off, eventually declaring the sites off limits for locals. It took almost a year to restore the most basic functions in the factories. Two year after that, they had two factories up and running, Zug Island Steel and General Atomics. They pay locals for labor in the factories and they've recruited some wastelanders into their ranks. They've set up a school and a clinic in the town and fight off any threat that approaches, trying to be protectors like they were before. They even restored the radio tower at Galaxy News Detroit to help spread their message. Despite all that, most people in the Motor City Wasteland remain mistrustful of the Midwestern Brotherhood, which has only made the Brotherhood's mission more difficult. When the Brotherhood had the Calculator, they relied on the people of the Midwest and Great Plains for food and recruits as much as the people relied on the Brotherhood for protection. Without farmers willing to deal with them, the Brotherhood is dealing with shortages of food. Without eager new recruits willing to join their cause, their numbers are slowly dwindling. Recently, tensions have gotten worse between the Midwestern Brotherhood and the locals of the Motor City Wasteland. A group has formed in opposition to the Brotherhood's presence in the city, a Resistance, and has made it their mission to force the Brotherhood out. At first it started as vocal dissent but it quickly evolved to guerilla attacks on Brotherhood patrols. After an assassination attempt on Elder Graham that resulted in the death of Head Scribe Goodweather, the Brotherhood had no choice but to declare an Inquisition to find those responsible. The Brotherhood has declared Inquisitions in the past in times of great strife, and it gives full authority to an elite group of Brotherhood members, the Inquisitors, to accomplish their goal by whatever means necessary. The new Head Scribe Hannibal Crane, was chosen as High Inquisitor, a lifelong Brotherhood member and a war hero of countless battles known for his dedication to the Brotherhood and his ruthless capability to get the job done. The Inquisitors began by sealing off the city, to prevent the culprits from fleeing. Next, they questioned anyone who had publicly denounced the Brotherhood and locked up wastelanders known to associate with the "Resistance" in a prison built west of the city. Still, progress finding the Resistance has been slow. The locals prefer to hide the Resistance than help the Brotherhood. This led to the Inquisitors to deploying Brotherhood eyebots and sentry bots to monitor the locals for suspicious activity at all times. These recent actions have only made the locals more mistrustful of the Brotherhood and rumor is, the Resistance's numbers are swelling with people who want the Brotherhood gone. If the dissent isn't quashed soon, it could be all-out war between the Brotherhood and the locals of Detroit. Squads The Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel is divided into a number of squads, each specializing at a certain task. * [[Brimstone Squad|'Brimstone Squad']] - Made up of eight of the best Paladins in the Brotherhood and the personal protectors of the Brotherhood leaders. Currently led by Paladin Erik. * Cyber Squad - Under the direction of the Elder and Head Scribe, tasked with understanding and retrieving advanced technology. Currently led by High Inquisitor Crane and working on the Calculator Project. * Dagger Squad - Considered the best frontline squad in the Midwestern Brotherhood. Assists the Prisoner in attacking the Chryslus Motors Megaplex. * Urban Squad - Specializes in covert ops and information gathering. Following leads on a mysterious player in the Motor City Wasteland. Category:Factions Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Factions